Whatever it Takes
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Esme es una mujer casada y con un hijo, no sabe lo que es el amor hasta que llega un apuesto doctor que le enseñará que no todos los hombres son como ella cree… Mal summary AH.
1. Chapter 1

Esme era una joven que vivía en un pequeño pueblo en el que las reglas eran dictadas por hombres. Toda su vida le habían dicho que hacer y qué no hacer. Sabía que debía respetar a sus padres y a su religión, la cual era muy estricta en cuanto al matrimonio y las parejas. Desde que había nacido la habían juntado con uno de los jóvenes más codiciados, William Gutenberg, que era doce años mayor que ella. Habían comenzado a verse a solas desde que ella tenía solamente quince años, la habían casado a fuerzas a los diecisiete y ahora tenía seis años casada con un hombre abusivo que no la respetaba ni la amaba. Para lo único que la quería era para mantener limpia la casa y cuidar a su único hijo de cuatro años. Después de que su primer hijo llamado Benjamin nació, Esme contrajo una enfermedad que la dejó estéril. Le agradecía a Dios ese detalle, así no podría dar a luz a hombres que fueran como su marido, su padre y el resto de los hombres que vivían en ese pueblo, el cual ella consideraba como su infierno personal, o bien dar a luz a mujeres que fueran tratadas como ella o como su madre.

Nunca había aprendido a amar, respetaba a su esposo porque era su obligación más no lo amaba. El único hombre que la respetaba era su hermano, la ayudaba en momentos difíciles. Era el único que logró salir de ese lugar. Después de que conoció a una mujer afroamericana que se perdió en el bosque. Su hermano Daniel la rescató y le ayudó a sanar. En el proceso se enamoró, sabía que era incorrecto pero no le importó, huyó con ella ya que trató de hacer las cosas correctas y habló con sus padres pero no había conseguido su aprobación. La chica no era de su agrado ni de su religión. Daniel tuvo que huir con el amor de su vida para que pudieran estar juntos.

Esme siempre era agradecida por tener al pequeño Benjamin, era la luz de su vida y el punto de motivación que la obligaba a continuar.

-Mami, me duele mi garganta – dijo el pequeño Ben.

-Ven cariño, te daré un té de limón con miel – Esme dejó en un lado lo que estaba tejiendo y cargó a Ben.

Lo llevó a la cocina y le preparó si té, el niño era fan de los deliciosos tés de su mamá. Benjamin la amaba y respetaba, su madre lo era todo para él. A pesar de tener el mal ejemplo de su padre, nunca le hacía caso. Él respetaba y amaba a cada mujer, las trataba como lo que realmente eran y no las despreciaba. Era pequeño pero inteligente y hábil.

Mientras estaban en la cocina jugando y bromeando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Esme, ya estoy aquí! Mas te vale que tengas preparada la cena porque tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de esperar.

-Ya está lista, gusta que Benjamin cene con usted – a pesar de tener seis años casada con ese hombre, nunca le había hablado de "tu". Para él era una falta de respeto por parte de una mujer.

-No, no tengo humor para ese niño irrespetuoso – dijo de mala forma.

-Está bien – se giró para ver a su pequeño – Hijo ve a bañarte y ponte tú pijama, iré en un momento a arroparte ¿de acuerdo? – le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y lo dejó ir.

William se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer mientras Esme limpiaba y lavaba platos. -¿Tuvo un buen día? – Preguntó Esme tratando de romper ese incómodo silencio.

-No quiero hablar así que cállate – Esme hizo lo que se le pidió y siguió con su labor. De repente sintió como le arrojaban algo en la cabeza. - ¡¿Qué no puedes hacer una comida decente?!

Esme se apresuró a recoger lo que se había caído y a tratar de ocultar el dolor en su cabeza. Estaba sangrando, el plato que le había aventado se había partido en su cabeza. Tenía un pedazo incrustado, pero aun así siguió limpiando.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué demonios me casé contigo?, no sabes hacer nada eres una inútil, no puedes ni darme hijos. El único que me diste está defectuoso al igual que tú. – Esme no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

-Tú no eres precisamente un modelo de hombre – dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?! – la tomó por el cabello haciendo que el pedazo que tenía incrustado le hiciera más daño. Gimió de dolor pero William la ignoró. – Te enseñaré a respetarme.

La tiró en el suelo y comenzó a golpearla más fuerte, ella nunca gritó ni se quejó porque sabía que su hijo podría escucharla y bajar. Trataba lo más que podía de ocultar las apariencias frente a Benjamin. La golpeó con el pié en los costados y con el puño en la cara hasta que se cansó. William la llevó a la habitación y como cada noche que la golpeaba se aprovechó de ella. Esme lo único que pensaba era que no había ido a arropar a su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó adolorida y llena de cardenales morados y verdes por toda la cara. Sabía que tenía que ir con el doctor para que le diera algo para el dolor y comprobar si tenía algún otro hueso roto a parte de sus costillas. De una manera muy despacio se dirigió al baño. Se quitó con la mano el pedazo incrustado en su cabeza y trató de frenar la hemorragia.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás? – trató de disimular sus golpes con maquillaje, se le dificultaba respirar por las costillas quebradas.

-Acá amor – fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su hijo.

-¡Mami! – Ben fue corriendo a su madre y la abrazó. El movimiento brusco hizo que Esme siseara de dolor. – Lo siento mami ¿te he lastimado?

-No bebe, no es nada. Ve a sentarte a la mesa, en unos momentos llevaré tu desayuno. – El niño hizo lo que su madre le ordenó y se sentó en la mesa. Cuando los ojos de Benjamin se posaron en los de Esme, la sonrisa se borró de su cara.

-Mami, ¿Qué ha pasado? – se puso de pie en la silla y quedó casi a la altura de su madre – tu carita mami, esta lastimada. ¿Quién te hizo daño? – Esme no pudo evitar que una lágrima se derramara de su rostro.

-Nadie amor, me caí de las escaleras anoche cuando subía a arroparte. Es por eso que no lo hice. – Ella vio en los ojos de su hijo la sospecha. Ben no hizo más comentarios, tomó la cara de su madre en sus manos y besó cada una de las partes dañadas. Después la abrazó por el cuello. Esme respondió su abrazo, no sin antes soltar unas lágrimas más.

Benjamin se encontraba cursando el primer año de preescolar, su madre lo dejó en la única escuela que estaba en ese pueblo. Cuando pasó por el supermercado escuchó a un par de mujeres hablando de ella.

-Pues yo escuché que está con él por conveniencia. Lo único que busca de él es su dinero. William es tan dulce, es todo un hombre.

-Sí lo sé, el otro día me ayudó con las compras, me llevó a mi casa y me ayudó a desempacar todo. No sé cómo esa mujer no puede respetarlo y tratarlo como debería.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿no escuchaste del nuevo médico del pueblo? Dicen que es…

Esme se alejó lo más que pudo, no quería seguir escuchando. La gente ignoraba completamente el comportamiento de William hacia ella. Todas las mujeres idolatraban a los hombres, fueran como fueran con ellas. Esme era la única que pensaba diferente y que deseaba ser amada y no solo deseada o codiciada por el dinero de su familia. O ser vendida al mejor postor, como lo habían hecho sus padres.

-Señora Gutenberg, hola – saludó la cajera, una dulce muchachita de dieciocho años.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal todo? – dijo de una manera amable.

-Pues conocí a mi futuro esposo. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo – Esme quería agarrar a esa muchacha y zarandearla para que aprendiera que sus padres no tenían razón en todo.

-Pero Alice, no lo conoces. No siempre son lo que aparentan – Ella sabía más que nadie sobre ese tema.

-Jasper lo es, el es amable y me respeta. Lo sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez, sabía que debía pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

-Bueno, pues mucha suerte con eso. – Dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas de papel con sus compras adentro.

Alice se acercó a ella y le sonrió – No se preocupe señora Esme, todo será mejor en un futuro cercano.

Esme no comprendió sus palabras pero siguió con su camino después de despedirse con una sonrisa. Cuando vio su reloj de muñeca, se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para preparar la comida y recoger a su hijo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero se topó con algo haciéndola caer.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, ¿está usted bien? – Dijo la voz de un hombre. Conocía a la mayoría en el pueblo y no le sonaba conocida aquella voz.

-Señora, y sí estoy bien. Gracias – dijo Esme mientras intentaba recoger todos los productos que sin querer había esparcido por la calle. El hombre la ayudó a recoger y cuando terminaron le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto señora…

-Gutenberg, mucho gusto – por primera vez miró al hombre que le había ayudado. Vio sus hermosos y profundos ojos color miel. Sus rasgos eran de un dios o un ángel más no de un ser humano. Se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que recordó que andaba corta de tiempo. Carlisle extendió su mano y sonrió. Esme la tomó y en el momento en que tocó su piel corrieron miles de descargas por su columna. Carlisle la tomó de una forma muy dulce y beso la parte superior de su mano.

-Si no es muy inapropiado, es usted hermosa señora Gutenberg.

-G…gr…gracias – Esme se encontraba atónita, nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa. Siempre la habían visto como un objeto valioso, más no como una persona hermosa.

-Me permitiría el honor de saber su nombre, no está obligada es solo curiosidad.

-Esme, Esme Gutenberg. Gusto en conocerlo señor Cullen.

-Llámeme Carlisle por favor – sonrió una vez más haciendo que el corazón de Esme aumentara de rimo y sus pulmones necesitaran más aire. Respiró profundamente pero fue un error, le causó un gran dolor en una de las costillas fracturadas. Hizo una mueca y llevó su mano a su costado. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – dijo Carlisle con semblante preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada. – Esme miró su reloj y se quedó pasmada por la hora – Discúlpeme señor Cull… Carlisle, es tarde. Fue un gusto conocerlo.

-El placer fue todo mío – volvió a tomar la mano de Esme y depositó otro beso.

Esme no dejó de tener una sonrisa en su cara, recogió a su hijo de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa. Comenzó a preparar la cena, esta vez siendo más cuidadosa y haciendo su mejor receta. La que sabía que era la favorita de su esposo. En todo el tiempo no dejó de pensar en ese apuesto señor de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel. Aun sentía el cosquilleo en su mano y se preguntaba si volvería a verlo.

**Hey otra vez yo. Bueno pues es una idea que traía hace algunos días pero no me había puesto a escribirla porque me voy a distraer más en la escuela :s y eso no es bueno. Qué más da, lo que hice mal ya no puedo repararlo.**

**Espero que les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo en tercera persona. Dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan. Gracias**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esme despertó muy contenta, la noche anterior no había tenido ningún problema con su esposo y toda la noche soñó con una vida junto a ese misterioso hombre que tanto le atraía. Se levantó y se cambió. Tenía cita con el doctor después de dejar a su hijo en la escuela. Sus costillas aún le impedían respirar bien y ni mencionar el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y llevó a su hijo a la escuela.

-Adiós mami – se despidió Ben mientras soltaba la mano de su madre.

-Adiós amor, cuídate mucho. Mami vendrá por ti.

Esme se dirigió al consultorio mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para sus golpes. Cuando entró la recepcionista la saludó amablemente y la hizo pasar al consultorio del doctor.

-El doctor está un poco retrasado, pero llegará en unos minutos.

-Está bien – El doctor Romo había sido su médico desde que ella tenía memoria, había asistido el parto de su madre y el de ella. La había ayudado a sanar cada vez que William la golpeaba, era el único que sabía la verdad sobre él pero nunca dijo nada. A pesar de eso Esme sentía un gran aprecio por él y lo consideraba como un padre.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre que no se parecía en nada al doctor Romo. Era él, el desconocido hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, Carlisle.

-Buenas tardes señora… - agarró una careta aun si levantar la vista hacia Esme, leyó el nombre en los expedientes – Gutenberg. - Entonces levantó la vista rápidamente y sonrió. – No creí verla tan pronto, es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo – Esme se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, podía ser que el Dr. Cullen lo interpretara mal y los chismes corrían rápidamente en el pueblo.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí? – siguió observando el expediente ahora con más interés. Carlisle había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica al tocar a Esme, algo que nunca le había pasado.

-Me caí de las escaleras y aterricé en un plato quebrado – le era muy difícil mentir, estaba acostumbrada a decir la verdad al doctor Romo. Extrañamente sentía una gran confianza en Carlisle, quería decirle la verdad pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría él. ¿Sería como todos los hombre en este pueblo de mala muerte? ¿Acaso creería que estaba loca? ¿O tal vez la apoyaría y se revelaría contra el sistema?

-Aquí dice que ha sufrido muchas caídas desde hace algunos años. Ha recibido una operación en la pierna por una caída y algunos puntos en la cabeza.

-Sí, tiendo a caerme mucho – dijo pensando en todas las veces en que William la había golpeado.

-¿Le duele algo en especial? – preguntó con dulzura.

-Pues mis costillas y la cabeza, no estoy segura de haber quitado todos los pedazos incrustados en mi cabeza.

Carlisle se puso de pie y extendió las manos - ¿Me permite?

-Claro, usted es el médico – dijo sonriendo. Carlisle le respondió la sonrisa y se acercó más.

En el momento en el que las manos de Carlisle se pusieron en la cabeza de Esme, ambos sintieron de nuevo la corriente eléctrica. Con todo el cuidado y la dulzura inspeccionó la cabeza de Esme, con unas pinzas sacó unos pedazos minúsculos. Después bajó lentamente las manos hasta los costados de Esme.

-¿Puede levantar los brazos por favor?

Esme hizo lo que se le pidió pero le causó un gran dolor. Carlisle se apuró a inspeccionar, levantó la blusa de Esme y tocó dulcemente las costillas, encontrando exactamente las costillas fracturadas. Esme estaba totalmente sonrojada, un hombre tan maravilloso como Carlisle la estaba tocando de una forma tan dulce, nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta dulzura. _Lo hace con todos, es médico _ pensó Esme. Cuando terminó puso la blusa en su lugar y se fue detrás de su escritorio.

Carlisle estaba comenzando a sentir algo por esa mujer que apenas había conocido. Sabía que estaba mal, ella estaba casada y probablemente con hijos. En su expediente leyó que había dado a luz a un niño y también supo de la infección que la dejó estéril.

-Muy bien, señora Gutenberg…

-Llámeme Esme – lo interrumpió. El doctor sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Esme, le daré unas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación. Pero me gustaría volver a checarla en un par de días si no le molesta.

-Usted dígame y estaré aquí.

-El martes a la misma hora está bien – le extendió la receta médica y su otra mano para despedirse.

-Gracias Carlisle, gusto en saludarlo de nuevo. – Tomó su mano y ahí estaban de nuevo las descargas.

-Hasta luego Esme, gusto en verla de nuevo – sonrió y dejó a Esme sin aire.

Se fue del consultorio con la sensación de hormigueo en todas y cada una de las partes en las que el médico la había tocado.

Antes de pasar por Benjamin se fue a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos que le había recomendado el médico. Llegó por su hijo y tuvo que esperar unos minutos, ya que aun era temprano. Todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en el hombre que acababa de dejar atrás, quería saber que significaba todo ese cosquilleo.

-¡Mami! – Ben vino corriendo pero se frenó de golpe al recordar la reacción que había tenido su madre la mañana anterior.

-Hola cariño – Esme se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos de manera que no la lastimara.

-Mami, mi amigo Tony me invitó a su casa ¿me dejas ir?

-No lo sé amor, tu padre va a estar en casa. – Recordó que la verdad a William no le importaba Ben, así que reconsideró su respuesta – Si te doy permiso amor, diviértete mucho. Necesito hablar con la madre de Tony, ¿Dónde está?

-Por allá – dijo el niño apuntando con el dedo.

Esme se dirigió hacia la señora Elizabeth, era la única madre que la comprendía pero que aun así idolatraba a su marido. No le contaba todos sus secretos como al doctor Romo pero era una buena persona.

-Elizabeth, buenas tardes – bajó a Ben de sus brazos y se acercó a la madre para saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Esme, ¿Qué tal, cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien. Un poco de malestar por una caída pero nada grave. ¿Y usted, cómo va todo por su casa?

-Excelente como siempre, me estaba diciendo Tony que si dejó ir a su hijo a mi casa ¿cierto? Se la pasarán excelente.

-Sí, gracias por invitarlo. ¿Cuándo puedo pasar por él?

-Si gusta puede quedarse a dormir y mañana lo recoge a la hora de salida del colegio

-Me parece bien – se giró y miró a su hijo – Ben, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir con Tony?

-Claro, pero mami – se acercó y le susurró al oído - ¿Quién me arropará en la noche?

-Estoy segura de que si se lo pides a la señora Bennett, con gusto te hará el favor.

El niño se giró para ver a Elizabeth y se sonrojó levemente – Señora mamá de Tony, ¿sería tan amable de arroparme en la noche, por favor?

-Por supuesto que sí corazón.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Esme mirando su reloj – Ben, has caso en todo lo que te diga la señora Bennett ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mami – se acercó a su madre y depositó un besito en su mejilla – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo cariño, nos vemos mañana.

Esme se fue directo a su casa, preparó una cena que a su gusto era rica. Se puso a tejer, a terminar un suéter para su hijo. Aunque pensara en otras cosas, Carlisle siempre volvía a ser su tema preferido para comentar libremente en su cabeza.

-Esme, ¿Dónde estás? – por la voz de William, Esme supo que estaba ebrio. Definitivamente iba a ser una noche difícil y agradecía profundamente que Ben se hubiera ido con su amigo.

-Acá William, ¿Gusta que le sirva la cena?

-No, quiero que vengas – dijo alzando un poco más la voz.

Esme fue a donde estaba él temiendo lo peor. Y tal como lo imaginaba William comenzó a gritar y ella no dijo nada, pero aún así la golpeó haciendo que sus costillas se quebraran más. Para defenderse tomó un palo y golpeó a su esposo, estaba tan ebrio que cayó inmediatamente dormido. Esme se dispuso a acomodarlo en la cama, después se fue al baño y curó las heridas externas siempre pensando en que las heridas internas, las que se encontraban en su corazón y su alma, nunca sanarían.

Se fue a la habitación de su hijo y se recostó en su cama. Comenzó a llorar y no paró hasta que se quedó dormida. Los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos pensó tenía cita con el doctor de nuevo. Quería verlo de nuevo solo que no podía inventar alguna excusa para que sus costillas estuvieran más quebradas.

-Buenos días Esme, ¿Cómo está usted hoy? – dijo Carlisle mientras entraba al consultorio. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella toda sonrisa se borró. Los ojos de Esme estaban apagados, ya no tenía ni un poco de brillo y estaban más vacios que antes.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen – aun su voz se escuchaba más apagada.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?, si es mucha indiscreción de mi parte no responda.

Esme no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían mientras que sus costados le ardían por el aire que estaba tratando de tomar. Carlisle se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin pensarlo, Esme necesitaba ese contacto. Estuvieron unos momentos más así hasta que ella logró calmarse.

-¿Gusta que salgamos de aquí? – dijo el doctor soltándola pero no porque quería. – Si puede hable conmigo, no diré nada a nadie.

Esme asintió y el doctor la ayudó a bajar y salir con cuidado del consultorio. Pasó por la recepción y le ordenó a la muchacha que cancelara todas sus citas. Se dirigieron a una cafetería a unas calles de ahí y se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Esme le contó todo a Carlisle, estaba preparada para muchas reacciones que hubiera podido tener pero ninguna de ellas fue la que tomó el médico. Él solo atravesó la habitación y la abrazó, ella se dejó llevar de nuevo, nunca la habían tratado con tanta suavidad y cariño.

-¿Por qué sigue con él? – Carlisle estaba furioso, no podía comprender que hubiera un hombre tan canalla y vil. Tratar a un ángel como éste de esa forma y no amar a su propio hijo.

-No tengo a donde ir, todos están de lado de William. Dicen que soy una tonta por no darle el trato que se merece.

-Yo nunca la consideraría tonta, usted es la mujer más especial, hermosa, inteligente y carismática que he conocido.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que fue hora de ir por Benjamin, Carlisle se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó, tenía miedo de que los vieran juntos y pensaran mal de ellos. William tendría un motivo para matarla y hacer lo que quisiera con su hijo. La sola idea de William haciéndole algo a Ben la hacía temblar. Se despidieron con un apretón de mano y Esme tomó su camino.

-Esme – la llamó Carlisle.

-¿Sí? – dijo girándose.

-¿Me concedería el honor de verla mañana a la misma hora? – Esme sonrió ante la ideo y solo asintió. – Hasta pronto entonces, cuídese mucho y si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarme.

Los días pasaron y Esme y Carlisle se veían todos los días. Tomaban té o café, Esme se esforzaba por tener a su esposo tranquilo para que no le impidiera encontrarse con Carlisle. Hablaba de trivialidades y bromeaban, Esme era tan feliz como nunca lo había sido en su vida. Se estaban conociendo el uno al otro y entre más pasaba el tiempo más se enamoraban el uno del otro. Nunca dijeron nada por el problema de que Esme era una mujer casada, pero para Carlisle era la mujer más especial y no quería separarse de ella. Sabía que sería un dolor físico la más mínima separación.

Una noche cuando Esme se encontraba cocinando llegó su esposo. Fue directamente a la cocina y agarró la agarró por la cabeza.

-Eres una perra, me dijeron que te vieron con otro hombre – la aventó contra la pared, haciendo que su labio se partiera.

-Eso no es cierto William, usted sabe que no haría eso.

-Entonces porque me dijeron eso – la tomó por el brazo y la presionó muy fuerte haciéndola sisear.

-No lo sé, son solo chismes – la aventó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer.

-Te enseñaré a no andar de ofrecida – se quitó el cinturón del pantalón y comenzó a golpearla con él.

A la mañana siguiente Esme se puso una blusa de manga larga y lentes oscuros para tratar de ocultar sus golpes. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, terminaría con la relación que se había creado con Carlisle y entre más pronto mejor. Llegó a la cafetería y ahí estaba él, siempre tan puntual. Se acercó y ni siquiera se sentó.

-Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Creí que la formalidad había quedado atrás, puedes hablarme de "tu" – dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-No podemos seguir viéndonos. Solo venía a despedirme de usted, fue un gusto su compañía todo este tiempo pero es hora de terminarlo.

El corazón de Carlisle dejó de latir por un momento, no quería dejarla ir. – Pero ¿Por qué?, a caso hice algo que la ofendió o la lastimé de alguna forma. Por favor Esme no me impida verla, sería como si mi sol dejara de brillar. – Una lágrima se cayó de los ojos de Esme, tampoco quería dejar de verlo pero era lo correcto. Se giró para que no la viera llorar.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Dr. Cullen – comenzó a caminar pero la tomaron por el brazo. La tomaron justo donde su esposo la había lastimado la noche anterior. – Ouch

-¿La lastimé? – dijo Carlisle asustado y soltándola de golpe.

-No, usted nunca me lastimaría – dijo Esme con dolor.

-Entonces… - Carlisle comprendió que no era él quien la había dañado. – Fue el ¿no es cierto?, volvió a golpearte ese cobarde poco hombre. – El coraje de Carlisle lo dominó y quería matar al responsable del dolor de su ángel.

-No Carlisle, usted no se meta. No quiero volver a verlo, por favor aléjese de mí – Se fue lo más rápido que pudo con mucho dolor en su corazón.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, espero que les guste y la sigan hasta el final. Cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****ítulo 3**

Hacía dos semanas que Esme no sabía nada de Carlisle. Se sentía vacía por dentro, todo ese tiempo tuvo una lucha interna entre ir a buscarlo o no. El hecho de que Carlisle no la hubiera buscado o hecho algo para verla, la hacía sentir pésima y que su decisión de alejarse de él se hiciera más fuerte.

Benjamin había notado el cambio en su madre. La vio sonreír durante un tiempo, para después decaer el doble. Cada noche Esme de escabullía a la habitación de Ben y, pensando que estaba dormido, lo abrazaba y se recostaba a su lado. Cada una de esas noches Esme lloraba, buscando un consuelo que no encontraría en los brazos de su hijo.

En una tarde lluviosa, Esme se encontraba cocinando. Su hijo estaba en la mesa jugando.

-¡Ouch! –dijo Esme levantando su dedo a la luz. Se había cortado con un cuchillo mientras picaba la verdura. Benjamin vino corriendo a ella, tomó su dedo y vio como la sangre comenzaba a salir.

-¡Mami! – gritó espantado Benjamin -.¡Estás sangrando! Tienes que ir con el doctor.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Esme de encogió, haciéndola sentir dolor. En el momento en el que su corazón ardía, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Si se lastimaba tendría que ir al médico, comenzó a idear miles de formas para hacerse daño. Ninguna era suficiente, no tenía la valentía para dañarse a sí misma. Pero su esposo sí, su mente gritaba desesperadamente.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Carlisle que estaba dispuesta a que William la golpeara lo suficiente para ir al hospital. Estaba a una hora de que llegara su esposo, Esme arregló para que su hijo se fuera a dormir con un amigo así podría gritar libremente y hacer enojar más a William. Podría hacerlo enojar y que no pudiera controlarse, lo que no era trabajo difícil. Estaba temblando, en la cocina frente a la estufa, esperando por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Esme, ya estoy en casa- el tono de William le pareció extraño, como si quisiera sonar cariñoso.

-Estoy en la cocina- dijo Esme aun de espaldas a la entrada. Le movió nerviosamente a la comida.

-Traje a alguien – dijo ya más cerca de la cocina. Esme perdió la poca esperanza que había creado. No podría poner a prueba su plan esta noche.

-¿A sí? ¿Se quedará a cenar? –aun seguía de espaldas a los recién llegados. La cena sería otra de esas noche en las que su esposo y su acompañante se pondrían a criticar sobre la poca eficiencia de las mujeres hasta quedar totalmente dormidos por el alcohol consumido.

-Buenas noches señora Gutenberg –el corazón de Esme se detuvo, era la voz que había anhelado escuchar todo este tiempo. Puede que estuviera alucinando, se giró lentamente hasta que su murada se encontró con un par de ojos color miel. Carlisle se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano hasta Esme.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- su sonrisa era deslumbrante a los ojos de Esme.

-Esme, Esme Gutenberg –dijo aun deslumbrada.

-Estaba en el trabajo la semana pasada y Billy, ¿recuerdas a Billy? Bueno pues se lastimó y el doctor fue a atenderlo. Desde entonces hemos estado comiendo en mis recesos. El doctor Carlisle ha estado en muchos lugares interesantes- dijo William tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

Esme no dijo nada, solo se limitó a servir la cena a ambos hombres. Carlisle no se sentó hasta que Esme lo hizo, como todo un caballero.

Ella comenzó a comer en silencio, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Carlisle sobre ella. Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y la comida pasaba a fuerzas por su garganta. William comenzó a beber, le ofreció a Carlisle pero se negó con la excusa de que tenía una operación en la mañana. Siguieron hablando pero Esme solo limpió y le sirvió a William en todo lo que le pedía. En algún momento de la noche, Esme se encontraba intentando recuperar el aliento en la cocina, aun. Escuchó pasos que se dirigían a la cocina y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente de nuevo.

-¿Esme? –dijo una voz dulce que ocasionó que el corazón de Esme se detuviera.

-¿Si? –dijo girándose para encararlo. Alcanzó a ver como la sonrisa de Carlisle se hacía más pronunciada – ¿Se le ofrece algo señor Cullen? –su voz era extraña, pues trataba de sonar indiferente. Pero le era imposible, tenía frente a ella al hombre más maravilloso, al único que amaba. Sentía algo en su cuerpo que no había sentido jamás por nadie… deseo.

-Está dormido - dijo Carlisle acercándose más. El alivio que había sentido al verla era una sensación hermosa. En las dos semanas que no la había visto se había convertido en el hombre más desdichado. Se sentía como si hubiera dejado a Esme a merced del mismo diablo - ¿puedo pedirle algo? –ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Era como si fuera un imán que lo atrae.

-Ss-supongo que sí –dijo algo nerviosa ante la cercanía. Y perdiendo un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo abrazarla? –ella no podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad –es solo que… creí que para estos momentos estarías delirando en una cama por los golpes de ese… -Esme podía ver claramente el coraje en los ojos de Carlisle y se sintió halagada. Carlisle cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada –No se si se pueda llamar hombre a esa abominación machista y asquerosa.

Esme no se pudo contener más y acortó la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo. Él respondió rápidamente y la abrazó por la cintura. En ese momento nada les importó, se tenían el uno al otro.

-Te extrañé tanto –susurró ella en el oído de Carlisle.

-Yo también –dijo Carlisle aspirando el hermoso perfume que desprendía de ella –Por favor, déjame seguir viéndote. No importa que sea solamente por unos minutos, necesito verte todos los días. Estuve una semana tratando de localizarte, pero era muy difícil preguntar sin que sospecharan. Tenía miedo de que alguien le dijera a tu esposo y te hiciera daño. Una semana después de que dejé de verte fui a la fábrica y conocí a tu esposo. Traté de llevarme bien él pero he tenido que fingir que pienso igual que ellos- hizo una mueca al recordar todos esos comentarios inapropiados acerca de las damas que tuvo que hacer. Pero ahora que tenía a Esme en sus brazos, sana y salva sentía que había valido la pena –No entiendo como es que pueden voltear a ver a otras mujeres, o al menos tú esposo.

-No entiendo, eso que tiene de diferente. Todos los hombres lo hacen. Nunca están conformes con la persona que tienen en casa y buscan a otra. No me sorprendería si William se acostara con otras.

-No entiendo porqué lo hace si tiene a la mujer más hermosa, espectacular y única. Quien a pesar de todo le es fiel.

Esme levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos. Carlisle, a pesar de saber que estaba mal y que era peligroso se acercó poco a poco a ella. Sus labios se juntaron y Esme sintió que estaba en el cielo. Nunca había sentido algo tan especial. Nunca le habían dado un beso tan especial como aquel.

Carlisle la tomó de la cintura suavemente y la pegó más a él. Su mente se desconectó y lo único que podía sentir era a Esme. Las manos de Esme volaron automáticamente a la cabellera de Carlisle, algo que hizo que él sintiera un calor desconocido, algo que al igual que Esme nunca había sentido por nadie.

Se separaron en busca de aíre y Esme no abrió los ojos, se pegó al pecho de Carlisle y se aferró a su camisa. Sabía que estaba mal pero no le importaba.

-Huye conmigo –dijo de pronto Carlisle.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No necesitas estar con él, yo te puedo mantener bien y tengo suficiente para sacarte de aquí - pareció dudar antes de decir otra cosa –Esme, te amo. Sé que es muy pronto para decirle pero lo supe desde la segunda vez que te vi.

-Yo también te amo. No te lo puedo decir con seguridad porque nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie.

-Yo tampoco –dijo él ahora más animado -¿Entonces? Ven conmigo, prometo hacerte feliz cada uno de tus días y nunca poner un dedo sobre ti - sonrió con picardía –Solo para mostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

-No puedo -dijo Esme en un susurro. Las esperanzas de Carlisle se cayeron y no pudo evitar que su rostro también se viera más triste. Esme lo vio y se sintió culpable –No es por ti, de verdad te amo. Es solo que… tengo un hijo. Benjamin, y no lo puedo dejar. No quiero ni pensar de lo que William sería capaz si lo dejo.- Carlisle comprendió de inmediato.

-Dulce Esme, no te preocupes. Puedo pagar por los tres. Puedo llegar a amar a tu hijo como si fuera mío, si tú lo permites claro. Nunca haría nada para herirte y mucho menos alejarte de tu hijo.

-No lo sé Carlisle, tengo miedo. William es poderoso y rico. Puede mandar matarte y si algo te llegara a pasar por mi culpa yo jamás me lo perdonaría - comenzó a temblar ante la idea de que Carlisle saliera lastimado por su culpa. Carlisle solo la abrazó más fuerte.

-No te preocupes por mí, no me puede lastimar. El dolor físico no se compara con lo emocional. Cuando estoy lejos de ti no puedo ser yo mismo. Me falta una parte muy importante - tomó las manos de Esme en las suyas –Mi corazón, ahora es tuyo y no podría habérselo dado a nadie más apto para cuidarlo. Por favor, ven conmigo y prometo que tendrás la vida que mereces, la vida de toda una reina.

-Podemos intentarlo –dijo Esme nerviosa pero animada al mismo tiempo. Esta podía ser una oportunidad para que su vida fuera feliz.

Planearon todo lo necesario y decidieron que se irían en un mes. Después de que Carlisle arreglara todo para ella y su hijo. Pasajes de avión, casa, etc. Esme estaba ansiosa.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la cafetería de siempre -dijo Carlisle muy contento ahora.

-Hasta mañana –antes de que abriera la puerta Carlisle la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló entre sus brazos y la puerta. Se acercó a ella vacilante, tal vez esperando a que ella se negara. Pero no lo hizo. Volvió a besarla por segunda vez en la noche. Con todo el amor y la dulzura que pudo. Acarició los costados de Esme y ella respondió con un escalofrío.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo irrespetuoso –dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, tratando de controlarse.

-Para nada, nunca nadie me había tocado con tanta dulzura- ahora fue ella quien lo besó.

Cuando Carlisle se fue Esme aun sentía mariposas en el estómago y sabía que no dejaría de sentirlas.

El problema es que había alguien más ahí, escuchándolos. Y que seguramente no se quedaría con la boca cerrada.

**Bueno primero que nada, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es solo que mi idea se fue totalmente junto con la inspiración. Pero díganme que les pareció.**

**Por cierto, releí lo que escribí y creo que la descripción de Carlisle es algo inapropiada porque parece que es vampiro, y no lo es. Bueno solo para aclarar eso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que leyeron esta historia. Solo quería avisarles que yo no pensaba terminar la historia por falta de inspiración, pero por fortuna Elianna Cullen la continuó por mí. Solo quedaba un capítulo y ya esta completo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Eleazar White, uno de los mejores amigos y compañero de trabajo de William Gutenberg decidió pasarse por la casa de este. Sabía que había invitado al doctor Cullen a cenar, y después de haber transcurrido el tiempo necesario para la cena, quería ir para pedirle algo de consejo médico al doctor y de paso tomarse un par de tragos con ellos. En la casa de William siempre había bebida de la mejor. Llegó a la puerta y justo antes de llamar, escuchó unas voces, la de la linda esposa de su amigo y la de un hombre, al que pronto reconoció como el doctor Cullen. Hablaban de escaparse. Esme dejaría a William y se iría junto con su hijo con el doctor Cullen. Se dijeron bastantes cursilerías y quedaron en fugarse en un mes. Escuchó que el doctor estaba por irse, y se alejó de la puerta, escondiéndose detrás de los espesos arbustos que flanqueaban el camino de la puerta a la acera. Sólo hasta que estuvo seguro que el doctor había desaparecido de su vista y que Esme entró a la casa luego de mirarlo por bastante tiempo, salió y regresó a su casa.

No sabía qué pensar. Había oído rumores de que William maltrataba a su esposa, pero aunque él no lo había visto personalmente, sí notaba claramente cómo en las cenas que compartían, Esme parecía tenerle miedo. Eso era normal suponía. El marido debía tener el control sobre la esposa, y esta debía acatar lo que él dispusiera. Ya si la mujer se negaba, justo era que recibiera un castigo. A él, como a la mayoría de las personas, le agradaba bastante Esme. Era una mujer sin igual y madre excepcional, y era por ello que quería no haber escuchado lo que había oído, pero por otro lado, William era su amigo, y no merecía que su mujer lo deshonrara al fugarse. Ambas ideas no dejaban de librar una batalla en su cabeza. Decidió esperar un tiempo, a ver si Esme pensaba mejor las cosas y desistía de su plan, y si no, le diría a su amigo. Tenía un mes menos un día de plazo.

Esme siguió con la vista a Carlisle hasta que este se perdió al doblar la esquina. Con una sonrisa en los labios y la multitud de mariposas revoloteando en su interior, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se recargó en ella. Al fin era feliz, completa e incondicionalmente feliz. En un mes, ella y su pequeño podrían librarse de los maltratos de su marido y con Carlisle formarían una familia de verdad. Dejó a William en el comedor y ella subió a dormir al cuarto de su hijo, un dormitorio que estaba libre de malos recuerdos y en el que podría regodearse en su alegre esperanza de un mejor porvenir.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme actuó normalmente, aunque cierto era que le costaba trabajo guardar las apariencias, y con esfuerzo lograba ocultar la gran sonrisa que pugnaba por iluminar su rostro, manteniendo una máscara de indiferencia y sumisión a William. No quería que sospechara nada. Le preparó el desayuno a su esposo, y en cuanto este se marchó, se apresuró a realizar sus quehaceres para poder ir a ver a Carlisle a la cafetería.

Él ya la esperaba ahí, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro de ángel, que Esme enseguida secundó. Se saludaron formalmente, para evitar las habladurías, ella susurrando un "buenos días" y Carlisle haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Tomaron lo de siempre, y platicaron acerca de su porvenir, de ese maravilloso futuro donde serían la familia más dichosa de la tierra. Sin que lo notaran o se dieran cuenta, el tiempo pasó, y cuando se llegó la hora en que Esme debía ir por Benjamín a la escuela, para ellos fue como si apenas hubiera transcurrido un par de minutos y no un par de horas. Carlisle pagó la cuenta, y se despidieron. Ambos sabían que querían despedirse como en la noche anterior, con un dulce beso en los labios y un abrazo que les ayudara a soportar hasta que se vieran de nuevo, pero había demasiada gente que podía verlos. Asi que Carlisle solamente tomó discretamente una de las delicadas manos de Esme entre las suyas y le acarició el dorso con su pulgar, infundiéndole ánimo; y en vez de un beso, una cálida sonrisa que se posó en los labios de ambos, cada uno iluminó al otro. Quedaron de verse dentro de dos días en el consultorio de Carlisle, y se marcharon, cada uno por su lado.

En medio de un estado total de ensoñamiento, Esme fue capaz de llegar a la escuela de Benjamín. Le agradeció a la mamá de su amigo, con quien había pasado la noche anterior, y regresó con su hijo a casa. Por más que ella quiso ocultarlo, Ben de inmediato percibió un cambio en ella, y un poco curioso, se animó a preguntarle cuando llegaron a casa.

-Mamá, ¿por qué están tan alegre?

Esme suspiró. Dejó su bolso y se llevó a su hijo a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Cariño, no te puedo decir exactamente el motivo. Pero si me prometes guardar un gran secreto, te daré una gran sorpresa.

El niño asintió, ansioso por saber lo que su madre le diría.

-Ben, dentro de un mes, tú y yo, y otra persona que nos quiere mucho nos vamos a ir de viaje.

-¿Y mi padre? -inquirió Ben. No es que quisiera a William, sino sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad infantil.

-Él no irá, cielo. Él se va a quedar aquí. Por eso es necesario que no sepa nada de esta sorpresa. No queremos que se ponga triste -_"o fúrico y verde de rabia"_ pensó Esme en su fuero interno.

-Está bien, mami. No voy a decir nada -cerró la boca, simuló cerrarla con un zíper, ponerle un candado y tirar la llave lejos, como su maestra les enseñaba en la escuela. Sonrió y Esme lo imitó, abrazándolo y cubriéndolo de besos.

------------

Los días pasaron, el fin de aquel mes cada vez estaba más cerca. Carlisle ya había hecho todos los preparativos, e incluso, para sorprender a Esme, ya había comprado una casa en la ciudad a la que iban a huir. En lo que a él se refería, sólo faltaba que se llegara el día señalado y que Esme llegara con Ben y las maletas con sus pertenencias, tomaran camino hacia su nuevo hogar y dejaran atrás todo el horror que Esme había sufrido todos esos años.

Para Esme, entre más se acercaba el día, más difícil se le hacía permanecer sosegada. La emoción la hacía sonreír inconscientemente, y cuando William, con voz ronca, le preguntaba a qué se debía esa "sonrisa de tonta", Esme de inmediato la borraba de su rostro y argumentaba recordar algo que había escuchado en el mercado o visto en la escuela de Ben. Afortunadamente, no la había lastimado más. Tan sólo le decía de cosas o arrojaba objetos al piso y paredes, pero a Esme ya nunca la tocó, ni para abusar de ella ni para golpearla. _"Ya verás..." _le decía cuando bajaba la mano y prefería tomar la botella de vino. Ella entonces de volteaba, dándole la espalda para ocultar la sonrisa petulante que curvaba sus labios, y susurraba en voz tan baja que ni ella misma se oía.

-Pronto me iré de aquí, y ni de amenazarme tendrás el gusto.

Las maletas poco a poco fueron siendo hechas, de manera sutil para que William no lo notara, y Esme las escondía en la habitación de su hijo, puesto que él nunca entraba ahí. Pronto todo estuvo listo, y en la última cita que Carlisle y Esme tuvieron, a ella se le ocurrió que podría proponerle a William que lo invitara a cenar el día anterior su partida, así podrían verse para de manera tal vez un tanto infantil, burlarse de él en sus narices. Carlisle aceptó encantado.

Esa noche, luego de que Esme acostó a Ben y recogió los platos de la cena, fue al estudio de William, donde estaba fumando.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó en tono indiferente el hombre, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Quería informarle que mañana voy a preparar algo especial para la cena, y si iba a invitar a algunos de sus amigos, para saber qué cantidad tenía que hacer.

-¿Y a ti qué te incumbe que traiga o no a mis amigos?

-Sólo lo decía porque desde que vino el doctor, ya no ha traído a nadie más.

William por fin la miró, y su mirada casi fue indiferente, no con el desagradable brillo de odio que parecía que casi siempre presente en sus ojos al momento de ver a Esme.

-Pues hasta que piensas... Y sí, traeré al doctor -Esme se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar sonreír -y a ver si Eleazar quiere venir.

-Está bien. Con su permiso.

Efectivamente, Esme se lució en la cena que preparó. Cocinó con esmero el platillo favorito de Carlisle, del cual William no tenía ni la menor idea, y horneó pays de manzana. Todo para celebrar la última noche de cautividad.

A la hora indicada, todo ya estaba perfectamente dispuesto en el comedor, Esme se había arreglado para estar un poco más presentable que de costumbre y ya había acostado a Benjamín. William llegó acompañado de su rubio y apuesto doctor, y de Eleazar White, uno de sus mejor amigos machistas de aquel pueblo. En su hipócrita puesta en escena, William hasta se dio el lujo de besar a Esme en la mejilla cuando esta bajó a recibirlos. Eleazar la saludó, amable como siempre, y cuando llegó el turno de Carlisle de saludar a la señora de la casa, ambos escondieron lo mejor que pudieron el brillo de sus miradas para evitar delatarse.

-Señora Gutenberg, de nuevo un placer saludarla.

-El placer es mío, doctor Cullen.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque por supuesto, la hipocresía de William con ella, casi enfermaba a Esme. Todos halagaron la deliciosa comida preparada por la señor Gutenberg, y qué decir del maravilloso pay de manzana. Esme incluso le ofreció a Eleazar un pay extra que había cocinado para que se lo llevara a la señora White.

Eleazar, por su parte, no dejó de observar detenida y discretamente a Esme y al doctor. El mes de plazo para huir que había escuchado se vencía esa noche, así que quería detectar alguna señal de que Esme hubiera desistido de su plan, o bien, que sí fuera a ponerlo en marcha. Pero hasta entonces, los dos habían sido muy cuidadosos de esconder algún gesto que los delatara, y cuando la velada estaba por concluir, Eleazar estaba casi seguro de que ella había pensado mejor las cosas. Se alegró por su amigo, por ella e incluso por el amable doctor, quien a su pesar, le caía de maravilla.

El señor White fue el primero en retirarse, y con la insistencia de Esme, se llevó el prometido pay para su esposa. Un rato más tarde, luego de que William bebiera unas cuantas copas más, Carlisle anunció que él también debía retirarse.

-William, gracias por invitarme a cenar de nuevo. Señora Gutenberg, otra vez, su cena estuvo deliciosa. Lo que daría yo por una esposa que cocinara así de divino.

Esme bajó la mirada, algo turbada y apenada por el cumplido, según supuso William. Pero lo cierto es que no quiso seguir mirando a Carlisle porque temía explotar en risas.

-Pues ya es tiempo de que vaya buscando una, doctor. Por aquí abundan jóvenes que darían lo que fuera porque usted las desposara -pasó un brazo por los hombros de Esme. Ella se quedó rígida y Carlisle tomó aire para controlarse.

-Por cierto, señora Gutenberg, es necesario que lleve a su hijo a consulta. Según su historial médico, hay vacunas que aún no recibe.

-Oh, no sé dónde he tenido la cabeza estos últimos días - claro que lo sabía: había tenido la cabeza ocupada pensando en él, y en que al día siguiente su hijo y ella serían felices a su lado.

-¡Ay mujer! Mañana mismo lleva a... -sobra decir que no recordaba el nombre de su propio hijo- al niño a ver al doctor.

-Los recibiré en el transcurso de la mañana, ¿está bien?

-Claro -asintió.

-En ese caso, buenas noches William, señora Gutenberg -se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró.

Con la partida de Carlisle también se fue la civilidad de William, quien luego de exclamarle un par de frases insultantes a Esme, para no perder la costumbre, se retiró a seguir bebiendo y fumando. Esme recogió los platos, limpió la cocina y el comedor, y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Mañana sería un gran día, y quería descansar bien para poder realizar su plan a las mil maravillas.

-------------

A la mañana siguiente Esme de verdad tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para controlarse. Tenía la cabeza muy lejos de su casa, y fue una suerte que no se le quemara el desayuno o que la taza de William no se desbordara de café. Aún así, él no perdió oportunidad de hacerle saber de manera muy poco amable que los huevos no tenían la suficiente sal y que el café sabía amargo.

-No te golpeo porque sé que vas camino al doctor, y que después no puedas tener la boca cerrada -la amenazó al salir dirigirse a la puerta-. Pero vas a ver en la noche, cuando llegue...

Esme ni se amedrentó. Al contrario, lo despidió como si nada.

-Hasta entonces, Qué tenga un buen día.

En cuanto William desapareció en la esquina, Esme subió rápidamente a despertar a su hijo, y comenzar a alistarse. Tenían que estar en el consultorio de Carlisle en una hora. Pronto estuvieron listos. Bajaron... bueno, más bien Esme bajó las maletas al recibidor para esperar a que el auto que había pedido llegara por ellos.

-Mami, ¿ya me puedes decir con quien vamos a irnos?

-No, mi cielo. Aún no, pero ya verás.

Ben frunció el ceño, claramente contrariado, pero Esme lo atrajo hacia sí y le besó la frente. De pronto se escuchó que llegó un carro, y Esme abrió la puerta. Esperó ver el coche que pidió, pero lo que vio la dejó helada. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, y comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente cerró la puerta, poniéndole el seguro y arrastró a Benjamín hasta la cocina. Los golpes comenzaron en la puerta de madera.

-¡Mamá! -Benjamín estaba asustado.

-Cielo, necesito que salgas de aquí. Corre con el doctor Cullen y dile que venga de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? -una lágrima asomó a los ojos del niño, y Esme no pudo seguir reprimiendo su llanto más. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Abrazó a su hijo y lo besó.

-¡Tienes que correr, Benjamín! No mires hacia atrás. Ve por el doctor.

Dicho esto, lo empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Benjamín se limpió las lágrimas y corrió, como le dijo su mamá. Pero sus piernas eran cortas y las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver. Cayó un par de veces, y a cuando estuvo a punto de caer por tercera vez, unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

---

William llegó a su trabajo, y le pidió a la secretaria que le llevara un café. Unos minutos después entró a su oficina Eleazar. Se saludaron, y tomaron asiento. La secretaria llegó con el café, y al ver que el señor tenía compañía, fue a traer otra taza.

-¿Café? Pero si acabas de llegar, William.

-Lo sé, pero es que Esme andaba tan ocupada con eso de que tenía que llevar al niño al doctor que no hizo bien el desayuno -soltó una maldición y le dio un sorbo a su taza. Eleazar se quedó rígido.

-¿Has dicho al doctor?

-¿Estás sordo, amigo? -le palmeó el hombro-. Si. Anoche, después de que te fuiste, el doctor le dijo a Esme que tenía que llevar al niño a que le pusieran unas vacunas, y en cuanto yo me vine, se quedaron alistándose para irse con él.

Eleazar miró al techo. Esto le iba a doler a él, pero más que nada a Esme. Lo sentía por ella.

-William, ella no va a ir con el doctor a consulta -lo miró fijamente-. Va a huir con él. Esme y tu hijo se van a ir con el doctor Cullen.

William golpeó la taza en el escritorio, quebrándola y llenando de café todos los papeles. Un gutural gruñido salió de su pecho y su rostro se deformó por la ira.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Eleazar se levantó y se apartó tres pasos de él. Nunca había visto a su amigo así.

-Que Esme va a huir con el doctor Cullen, y se va a llevar a tu hijo.

-¡Voy a matar a esa zorra! -bramó poniéndose de pie. El furioso hombre salió como un huracán, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. En ese instante, Eleazar se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca y, sin ser hombre de religión, le pidió a Dios piedad para la pobre mujer.

Quince minutos después, William no había vuelto y se preocupó. Mandó a la secretaria de su amigo a la policía, pidiéndoles que fueran a la casa de los Gutenberg, sólo por si acaso.

----

Esme vio cómo su pequeño hijo salió corriendo en busca de auxilio. Sólo esperaba que llegara a tiempo. Temblorosa, con el corazón hecho un nudo, cerró como pudo la puerta de la cocina, para que a William no se le ocurriera ir detrás de su pequeño. Apenas pudo limpiarse las lágrimas cuando los golpes en la puerta cesaron, indicando que la puerta había cedido y que su peor pesadilla ya estaba adentro. No tuvo tiempo de girarse a enfrentarlo, pues este ya la había tomado del cabello, la había tirado el suelo y la arrastraba, golpeándola con los muebles y las paredes.

-¡Zorra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer huir de mí?! ¡¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?!

-William. Yo... -intentó defenderse, pero el aludido la pateó, la levantó y la arrojó sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¡Cállate, ramera!

Seguido de esto, sólo se escucharon los gritos y aullidos de dolor de Esme, sus sollozos, y frases ininteligibles pidiendo clemencia, y los jadeos de William, quien no dejaba de golpearla, con puños y pies, y valiéndose de todo lo que encontró a su alcance. No paraba de golpearla y gritarle insultos, peores cada vez. Fue cuando tropezó con un pequeño armario del comedor cuando recordó que ahí guardaba algo que podría se útil para deshacerse del doctor una vez que terminara con ese bulto inmundo de carne, huesos molidos y llanto que no dejaba de suplicar.

-¡Por favor, William!

----

Carlisle estaba impaciente. Sólo faltaba media hora para que Esme y su pequeño llegaran con él, y así, poder escaparse. No dejaba de ver el reloj, y entonces dijo para sí.

-Aún es temprano, y en caso de que haya pedido un coche, seguramente todavía no ha de llegar. Adelantaré la sorpresa y mejor iré yo mismo a recogerla.

Cerró su consultorio, se subió a su auto y condujo camino a la casa de su amada Esme. No cabía en sí mismo de alegría. _"Sólo unos minutos más, Carlisle. Unos minutos más..."_ se decía, y hasta contento iba tarareando una melodía desconocida. Al doblar una esquina, vio a un niño muy pequeño que corría y que se veía agitado. Paró el coche y avanzo hacia él. Justo a tiempo, lo alcanzó a sostener en los brazos para evitar que cayera. El pequeño se aferró a sus brazos.

-Por favor, señor -su voz era casi ininteligible por los sollozos-. Necesito que el doctor venga a ayudar a mi mami.

Carlisle tomó en brazos al pequeño e intentó consolarlo lo más que pudo.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?

-Esme.

Carlisle lo comprendió en un instante. Subió con el niño al auto y se dirigió a la casa de Esme lo más rápido posible. Al llegar, subió los vidrios del auto y se apeó.

-Ben, por ningún motivo salgas de aquí. Voy a ayudar a tu mamá.

El niño, temblando, asintió y se hizo un ovillo en el asiento.

El doctor corrió por el camino de entrada, y al ver la puerta del frente completamente destrozada, temió más que nunca por Esme. Al entrar, el paisaje lo dejó helado, para luego hacerlo arder con toda la furia que fue capaz de sentir. El recibidor estaba destrozado, al igual que la sala, pero en la entrada al comedor, vio lo peor. Los muebles estaban hechos añicos y había sangre en ellos, en el piso, en las paredes. De su boca salió un siseo de cólera, y al levantar la vista, vio a Esme, ensangrentada y casi irreconocible por todos los golpes recibidos, respirando con dificultad, y a William apuntándole con un revolver y una cara de desquiciado en el rostro, aún gritándole a Esme.

Él aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, así que tomó eso como una ventaja y con la pata de una silla lo golpeó en la nuca, haciéndolo caer luego de proferir un grito. Carlisle se tiró junto a Esme, sollozando de coraje por lo que ese bastardo le había hecho al amor de su vida. Con mucho cuidado la abrazó delicadamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento Esme -la besó en la mejilla que tenía menos lastimada.

-Carlisle... Ben... -los susurros de Esme eran casi afónicos. Carlisle la silenció con dulzura.

-Calma, amor. Él está bien, Y tú también vas a estarlo.

La evaluó con presteza. El animal le había arrancado parte del cuero cabelludo, por los golpes le había tirado varios dientes, reventado el labio inferior, no podía abrir el ojo derecho, y la blanca piel de su rostro y cuello estaban bañadas en sangre, la cual era producto de las incontables heridas que tenía en las mejillas y frente. Las costillas casi estaba seguro que estaban en su mayoría rotas, al igual que las piernas y el brazo derecho. Casi había matado a su ángel.

Se levantó para ir a buscar algo para detener las hemorragias, una sábana o toalla, y llevarla con urgencia a atenderla, pero al girarse todavía sobre sus talones, vio a William frotándose con una mano ensangrentada la nuca y con la otra apuntándolo con el revolver.

-Aún no termino con ella, y enseguida seguirá usted, bastardo -le escupió a Carlisle.

Esme gimió, y Carlisle se puso de pie despacio, temblando por la ira. Tenía los brazos ligeramente extendidos y las palmas en alto y abiertas hacia William, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él en la primera oportunidad.

-Es usted un malnacido, Gutenberg -su voz sonaba grave y ronca por el odio, y sus ojos chispeaban-. Se necesita ser un despojo, un desecho de la humanidad para hacer lo que le hizo a esta dama.

-Aquí no hay ninguna dama. Solamente una ramera que se va y se le ofrece como perra al primer imbécil que se le para enfrente.

Carlisle gruñó. Esme seguía respirando con dolorosa dificultad.

-Deje esa arma.

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Va a golpearme otra vez con una estúpida pata de silla? Antes de eso le dispararé.

-Va a necesitar más que un par de balas para detenerme, Gutenberg -Carlisle estaba lleno de determinación. William sonrió diabólicamente.

-Entonces creo que tendré que ponerlas donde más daño hagan.

Acto seguido, apretó dos veces el gatillo. Lo apretó una vez más antes de ser derribado por dos hombres vestidos de azul marino, con insignias doradas. El último disparo le dio a Carlisle en el brazo izquierdo, rozando apenas el músculo. Los otros dos disparos los recibió Esme en el tórax. Carlisle gritó y se inclinó hacia Esme. Ella ya no viviría.

-¡Esme! ¡Esme! -sollozó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Carlisle... cuida... Benjamín -apenas si podía abrir los labios.

-Claro mi vida. Lo prometo -la besó en la frente-. Te amo, Esme.

-Amo... -la cabeza de Esme cayó inerte hacia un lado. Había muerto.

Carlisle dio rienda suelta a su llanto y abrazó el cuerpo destrozado de su amada, empapándose de su sangre. Lloró y lloró amargamente por su amor, sus sueños y esperanzas perdidas. Esme era la única mujer a quien había amado, y acaba de morir delante de sus ojos. Sí alguien le hubiera creído... Sí alguien hubiera prestado atención a sus ruegos, Esme tal vez aún viviría, y aunque tal vez no fuera con él, estaría feliz con su pequeño, lejos de ese monstruo que incluso habiendo sido atrapado cometiendo el crimen, lo negaba, argumentando que la culpable era ella por haberlo engañado.

En medio de su aturdimiento, unas manos lo separaron de cuerpo para poder llevarlo a la funeraria. Escuchó a algunos que le decían que se examinara la herida de su brazo, pero él no comprendía nada. Estaba como ido. Su dolor le nubló el entendimiento.

---

Los siguientes días se desdibujaron para Carlisle. No recordaba cómo le había dicho a Benjamín lo ocurrido, pero sí de cómo le prometió ser el mejor padre para él y que lo querría como a su propia vida, puesto que era el regalo que Esme le había dejado. No recordaba cómo había sido el funeral ni todos los preparativos, pero si recordó a Esme en el ataúd. La habían arreglado muy bien, apenas si quedaban rastros de la cruda golpiza que la había matado, y ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una beatifica expresión en el rostro, parecía más un ángel que los personajes dibujados en las imágenes religiosas. También recordaba, aunque vagamente, que muchas personas le daban el pésame y le pedían disculpas, como si supieran que Carlisle los culpaba a todos por su silencio e indiferencia de la muerte de esa maravillosa mujer.

No se quedó mucho en el pueblo. Sólo hasta que juzgaron a William y lo condenaron a cadena perpetua. Una semana después alguien lo había asesinado a sangre fría en la cárcel, y le habían dejado un recado: _"Lloraste más tú que lo que tu esposa durante todo el tiempo que la maltrataste"_. Después de eso, sintiéndose feliz de que la justicia divina hubiera caído sobre aquel malnacido, tomó a Benjamín, su hijo, y las pertenencias de ambos, y se alejó de ahí.

Se marcharon a la ciudad donde había planeado huir con Esme, y aunque no tomó posesión de la casa que le había comprado, adquirió otra y ahí formó su hogar con Benjamín, el hijo adoptivo que cada día le recordaba más a la persona que más había amado. Luego de todo aquel infierno, el día más feliz de Carlisle fue cuando Ben dejó de llamarlo "doctor" y lo llamó "papá", y le pidió cambiar su apellido por el de él. Ya no sería más Benjamín Gutenberg, el hijo del asesino de su madre, sino Benjamín Cullen-Platt, el hijo del hombre que más había amado a su madre.

Y pasó el tiempo. Carlisle nunca más tuvo ojos para otra mujer, y todo el amor que sintió por aquella dulce joven lo convirtió en cariño y devoción por su hijo Ben.

**FIN**


End file.
